


A Starfall to Remember

by mm_peterman



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_peterman/pseuds/mm_peterman
Summary: As Starfall comes back around in the Night Court, Gwyn gets to experience the beauty of Starfall for the first time, and Azriel helps Gwyn make her experience a Starfall to remember
Relationships: Azriel/Gwyneth Berdara, Elain Archeron/Lucien Vanserra, Emerie/Morrigan (ACoTaR), Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Kallias/Viviane (ACoTaR), Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	A Starfall to Remember

“Don’t you think it’s a bit, I don’t know, much?” Gwyn looked down at herself, at the beautiful cobalt blue gown that had been picked out for her in celebration of her first Starfall. She’d heard plenty about it in the past weeks and now that she finally was wearing it, she realized Nesta could not have picked a better dress for her if she tried. It was off the shoulder, with long sleeves decorated with swirling designs. The dress pooled out beyond her waist and was covered in designs made by carefully placed sequins

“Oh, not at all,” Nesta exclaimed, “Haven’t you seen what I’m wearing?”

“You kept it a secret from all of us remember?” Gwyn replied dryly. Nesta had been making vague references to her dress for a while now but no one had yet seen it. Gwyn wondered what the secrecy was about.

“Oh yeah,” Nesta replied, seemingly in a daze. Was she… daydreaming? Gwyn thought to herself. “Ok, fine.” Nesta stated, interrupting the serene calm that had been displayed on her face. “Come on, I guess it’s time I showed somebody.”

Nesta and Gwyn walked through the House, Nesta hurrying to her and Cassian’s chambers. When they arrived, she led Gwyn to the closet and turned to Gwyn. “Ok, now, close your eyes.” Gwyn lightly chuckled but did as she was told, waiting for Nesta to pull out the dress that, in Nesta’s words, was showstopping.

After some rummaging around the closet, Nesta found what she was looking for, as emphasized by the squeal that came from here as she pulled out the dress. Gwyn had rarely heard Nesta squeal, it usually only happened when Nesta’s mate pinched her ass, and that was usually followed by a slap and a deep laugh from the Commander.

“Promise you have your eyes closed?” She heard Nesta ask. “I promise. In fact, I’ll swear it on the miniature Pegasus.”

“Ok good, now prepare to be amazed.”

She heard Nesta laying the gown out on the bed followed by Nesta saying to Gwyn, “Ok, you can open your eyes now.”

As Gwyn slowly opened her eyes and turned towards the bed, her mouth opened in shock. It was one of the most beautiful gowns she had ever seen. A deep red gown covered in sparkles, and at the top, was a silver choker, making the gown a halter.

“Oh cauldron, Nes, it’s beautiful.” Nesta beamed at Gwyn’s excitement. “Ok,” Nesta hurriedly said, “now you get to help me put it on.”

As Gwyn helped Nesta put the dress on, she realized it was backless, and that it hugged Nesta’s curves perfectly. “You really weren’t kidding, this dress is showstopping. I don’t know how Cassian is going to be able to keep his hands off you.”

Nesta winked at Gwyn and whispered, “I promised him something special tonight.”

As Gwyn and Nesta helped each other with makeup, Nesta perked up as she heard someone walking in the hall. “Can you make sure that’s not Cassian? I need this dress to be a surprise, I want to see his face when I walk towards him later.” Gwyn got up and tiptoed towards the door, peeking into the hallway, right at…

“It’s alright, Nesta, it’s just Emerie.” Emerie walked in, her gown a gorgeous shimmery champagne color that clashed wonderfully with her tan skin.

“So here it is, the surprise dress we’ve been hearing about for weeks now.” Emerie chuckled as she said it. “I must say, it looks absolutely incredible.” At this, Emerie looked at Gwyn and stated, “This dress is absolutely incredible too, it compliments your hair perfectly.”

“Thank you Emerie.” Gwyn grinned. “Also, how did you get here? I thought you weren’t coming till later.” Emerie looked them over and blushed “Mor winnowed me here, she wanted to get an early start on the festivities, she’s gone to dress at the River house now.”

Gwyn and Nesta noticed the blush on Emerie’s face but decided against saying anything. There had been something more than friendship blossoming between the two women and Nesta couldn’t be happier. Mor had gone out of her way the past year in apologizing to Nesta and making her feel welcome in the Night Court. She even found it upon herself to start training with the Valkyries whenever she was able, and Nesta hadn’t been blind in seeing the looks Mor and Emerie had given each other during training.

“As the sky began to darken and the girls finished getting ready, Gwyn felt a slight nervousness. Nesta, sensing the change in mood, walked up to Gwyn and asked “Is everything alright? What’s wrong?”

Gwyn looked up at Nesta, her best friend and sister and exclaimed, “I’ve been hearing about Starfall for weeks now, I’m just nervous that it won’t be everything I’ve hoped for.” Nesta and Emerie shared a look as Emerie started to talk. “I’ve had a rough go of things all my life but one of the things I look forward to every year is Starfall. It helps me to remember that no matter what, there is always beauty in this cruel world we live in.”

At that, Gwyn’s eyes started to water, but she had promised herself she would not cry that night, at least not yet, for this was a night of celebration. She gave Nesta and Emerie a tight hug and said to them both, “We are so lucky to have found each other, for I would not know what to do without the two of you.” Nesta and Emerie hugged her tightly, finally breaking off when they heard movement in the hallway, Nesta looked up and smiled “Ok, let’s go give Gwyn a Starfall to remember.

It was nearing nightfall in the House when guests began to pour in. Cassian, having spent the day in Windhaven, had told Nesta the previous day he would most likely show up just as the sun dipped below the horizon, so Nesta expected him not being there yet, even planned on it. First came Feyre and Rhys with a one-year-old Nyx with them. He was absolutely adorable and ran up to Nesta once they landed. “Auntie Nes!” He shouted as he held his arms out so she would pick him up, Nesta immediately obliging and giving Nyx a big hug, squeezing him. Feyre and Rhys laughed at the exchange. Nyx had become a big fan of his Aunt Nesta and Uncle Cassian, and begged Feyre and Rhys often to let him stay with them at the House, as he was so young, usually the phrases went something like “Nes, Cass, House.”

Nesta, having seen Nyx two weeks ago, still looked him over and exclaimed, “Wow aren’t you getting big young man, soon enough you’ll be able to take on your old dad.” At this Rhys shot a playful glare at Nesta as she stuck her tongue out back at him. Feyre walked over to the trio and Nyx, talking about how beautiful they looked, especially Nesta is her backless red dress. “I cannot believe it, I just want to steal it from you and see what it looks like on me!” Nesta laughed playfully with Feyre as the two continued their conversation. Feyre wore a form fitting black dress with a long v neck going down to her belly button. She knew Rhys wouldn’t be taking his eyes off her all night.

Mor came as the girls were exchanging words about dresses, and she was wearing a dark green ensemble, with spaghetti straps and a long slit up the thigh, her hair curled softly. Emerie sucked in a breath as she beheld Mor’s outfit and quickly went up to her to begin a conversation. More and more guests began to pour in, even Kallias with Vivianne and their new baby, Fjolla, along with Helion, Lucien, and Elain. Ever since Lucien had been told that Helion was his real father, he had taken up residence in the Day Court. Elain and Lucien had a long conversation before he left for the Day Court and had been pursuing a close friendship before they decided if they wanted to accept the mating bond. Elain had been visiting Lucien in the Day Court for the past week and had convinced him to come back to the Night Court for Starfall, and the two had convinced Helion to come.

As guests started piling in, Nesta saw that Gwyn started to look worried, not in an uncomfortable way though, but in a way that suggested she was looking for someone. “You okay?” Nesta asked quietly, as Gwyn turned to her, a questioning look written on her face. “Have you seen Az?” Gwyn whispered to Nesta, and Nesta began looking around for the Shadowsinger. “No, maybe he went with Cassian to Windhaven today, if so, they should be here soon, don’t worry.” “Oh, I’m not worried.” Gwyn replied, although her face told a different story.

As the sun dipped below the horizon, a familiar figure streaked across the sky, landing on the balcony. As soon as Cassian strode up to Nesta, his eyes widened. His pupils were blown, Nesta could see that clearly. He whispered something in Nesta’s ear that caused a blush to show on her face as she pulled back and mouthed “Later,” with a slight smirk on her face. Gwyn saw Cassian take Nesta’s hand to spin her around saw he could see the entirety of her red dress, and Gwyn realized why Nesta had chosen red. “Cassian’s siphons.” Gwyn said to herself and chuckled lightly. She walked up to Cassian to ask if he’d seen Azriel, as she began to worry he would not show. “I haven’t today, but you need not worry, Starfall shouldn’t start for another forty-five minutes or so.” Gwyn nodded her thanks at Cassian and went to find Emerie, as she wanted to give Nesta and Cassian time to speak to each other.

Thirty minutes passed and there was still no sign of the Shadowsinger. Gwyn informed Nesta and Emerie that she was headed to the roof to get some air, as the amount of people in the House had made the environment stuffy. As she walked up the stairs, she started rehearsing to herself what she was going to say to Azriel when she saw him. What she knew since the day he rescued her in Sangravah, that they were mates. She was afraid he wouldn’t want someone like her, someone who still flinched when someone reached to touch her, someone who never knew if they could find pleasure in sex ever again, but who was willing to try with the right person, with Azriel. But he had not shown up, not yet, and she knew that if he did not show up this night, she would not be able to work up the courage to tell him the truth again for a long time.

She found a bench on the roof and sat on it, and five minutes later, she heard it, the familiar sound of wings and feet landing on the roof, of someone walking to where she sat. She craned her neck to look at him, her mate. “Az, you’re a little late.”

He sat down next to her on the bench, looking exhausted but happy to be back in Velaris. “Court of Nightmares business, but it’s finished now.”

“Rhys had you torture someone on Starfall?” Az turned to her, his face solemn, “Koschei’s influence waits for no one, no matter what day it is, I wish it were different.” “Me too,” she replied, “but you’re here now.” Az smiled at that, a soft smile reserved for his closest friends. He held his hand out to her and she took it. “C’mon,” he told her, “show’s about to start.” She was giddy with excitement.

As they walked to the edge of the roof, Azriel took in her dress, the color of it and how beautiful it made her look. “Did you pick the color on purpose?” He asked Gwyn. Confused she looked down at herself and replied “Actually Nesta picked it out for me, I just told her to pick whatever she wanted, I’ve never been good at shopping for myself. Why do you ask?” She looked at him as he pondered telling her something, but ended up saying “Oh, no reason, it’s just a very nice color on you.” She looked down at herself again, a blush evident on her cheeks as she remembered Nesta’s dress color and mentally slapped herself on the forehead. “Oh, Nesta, I’m going to strangle her.” The reason Nesta had picked the dress color for Gwyn had been the same reason for the red dress she now proudly wore downstairs. “Siphons, that’s why you asked about the color isn’t it, it’s the same color as your siphons.” It was now Az’s turn to blush as he stammered “Oh, no, I didn’t mean, well, I did but—” “Az.” Gwyn interrupted him, laughing, having seen him stutter, something he had never done before, at least not in front of her surprised her.

He smiled at her as she laughed at him, thinking it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. When she stopped, he came up to her staring into her eyes, his voice a deep rumble as pointed and said, “Look up Gwyn.”

When she saw the sky, a small gasp escaped her lips as the first of the stars made its way across the horizon. The first of many it seemed as more and more stars shot across the sky. She heard whoops from downstairs as her friends began to celebrate but all she could do was stand in silence and look at the stars, the man she loved at her side. She reached out her hand to his and laced their fingers together, and she remembered the other thing she was here to do tonight.

“Az,” she said quietly as he broke his gaze with the sky and turned to look at her, “I need to tell you something.” He got a worried look on his face at the sudden seriousness of her tone. “What is it, is something wrong?” “No, not at all, I’m just nervous to tell you this is all.” She took a deep breath as she began her story.

“Do you remember the first time we met, at Sangravah? It was the worst day of my life and yet the more I come to remember it, the more the bad seems to fade away, because it was the day you came into my life. I just remember you, bursting in, killing all the Hybern soldiers before I could even blink and then you threw your cloak around me and in that moment, I knew what you were to me, but I also knew that I would keep it a secret for your sake, but also mine. I had just been raped, and I was to in shock to even begin getting words out, and you were there trying to comfort me, but I was sure after that day I would not see you again for a long time, maybe ever. But by some cauldron-blessed miracle, you have come back into my life and I knew I could not keep this secret any longer, it threatens to come out every time I’m even in the same room as you, but I wanted to tell you on my terms in my own way. So that’s what I needed to tell you Az, we are mates, and if you want nothing to do with me after this for not telling you, I would not blame you, but I had to make sure you knew.”

Az was silent for a long time, his face had turned back towards the sky, “Az please say something.” Gwyn pleaded as he turned his face back to her, and she saw his eyes had filled with tears. “Are you… crying?” she asked him, worried she had overstepped her bounds. He sank to his knees in front of her and began to cry more. “Az, what’s wrong, are you ok? Please talk to me.” As she began to crouch in front of him, he looked up and she could see he had tears in his eyes but a smile on his face.

“Gwyn,” he began, “this is something bigger than I could have ever hoped for. The woman of my dreams who I thought out of my reach for so long is now my mate. I have been falling in love with you every day since you started training, thinking of the girl I met in Sangravah and how far you’ve come. I have never met anyone as beautiful and brave, smart and funny, and determined as you. It Is amazing that a bastard-born nobody got blessed with a mate like you, I know I do not deserve you, but I will do everything in my power to make you happy every day for the rest of our lives.”

It was Gwyn’s turn to tear up as she knelt with Azriel on the roof. “Azriel, never, ever say to me that you don’t deserve me, because you do, we deserve each other, and we deserve to be happy. I will show you one day how much we deserve each other, but for now I just want to say, I love you, wholeheartedly, infinitely, I love you Azriel.” Then she leaned up to kiss him as he cried, putting her hands in his hair because she knew the beautiful man before her was hers for eternity. He stood them up without breaking the kiss and pulled her thighs up to wrap around his waist. His mouth on hers was like a song, a song that they would sing together for as long as they live. It was blinding and she could not get enough of him. She kissed him back, and she felt his chest against hers rising and falling rapidly, as if he couldn’t get enough of her. She smiled into the kiss as he licked her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth to him.

They continued for a while before Gwyn felt something hard against her and pulled back to smirk at Azriel, he smirked back at her as he began to kiss her cheek, her jaw, her neck, her collarbone, her ear, anywhere his mouth would reach. She began to pant, the feeling almost too much to handle. She was glad to be wrapped around his waist, she knew she would not be able to stand as he kissed her like this, with love and passion.

Too soon he stopped and she groaned, her disapproval evident as he smiled at her and said, “Trust me, I wish we could do this all night too, but I want to go downstairs and announce to the world what you are to me, mate.” She smiled at this and the two walked downstairs hand in hand, their lips bruised with smiles on their faces bright enough to rival the stars falling from the sky.

Once they reached the main floor of the House, Gwyn made a beeline to the table of food that been set out for the party, taking Az with her. Once they reached the table, Gwyn grabbed the first thing she could find, an apple slice and quickly handed it to him. “I don’t want a ceremony, I just want to be officially mated now, and I know that involves offering your mate food, so here.” He chuckled as he brought it up to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers, and he took a bite. The other half he gave to her and she smiled as she bit it. He grabbed a flute of champagne and gave another to her as he made his way through the crowd.

Once they reached a spot relatively free of people, he got the attention of the room, his smile overtaking his face as everyone turned to him confused. “Ladies and Gentlemen, I have an announcement to make. This lovely, beautiful woman here, Gwyneth Berdara, is my mate and the love of my life. As soon as time allows, we will hold a ceremony to marry and I want to invite all of you to attend.” The room once silent, had now bursted into happy cheers. Rhys and Cassian ran to Azriel to congratulate him on this wondrous moment in his life while Nesta, Emerie, Feyre, and Mor ran to Gwyn to begin showering her with questions and love for their friend’s happy day. Gwyn was so happy her heart felt like bursting, as she told her friends what had transpired on the roof. The room toasted to the happy couple and the celebrations continued well into the morning.

Once light started to pour into the House, most guests had gone to sleep around the house but Azriel and Gwyn just stared into each other’s eyes as they softly swayed to music from the Symphonia. It truly was a Starfall Gwyn would never forget.


End file.
